


Sweet Coffee and Sugary Music

by Soar319



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cliche, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mutual Pining, Songfic, its just going to be super fluffy, its multiple songfics, its the coffee shop au cliche, literally and metaphorically, lucio has a popular music station, talon crew got a cafe shop and gabe is the barista, there's a lot of tropes and cliches, theres going to be a lot of sweets, this ship needs more fluff yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soar319/pseuds/Soar319
Summary: Gabriel likes to tune into the "Synaesthesia Auditva" station to listen to the heavenly voice sing. Nobody knows who is the singer, other than they're wonderful at singing and playing instruments. He gets a new customer one day that orders a sweet coffee and a pastry with a honey-like voice. The songs on the station become much sweeter.Lúcio owns a music station that every other day, he sings and plays for his listeners. He has been looking for a new café to write songs in and finds one with a barista that makes his order to perfection. The café smells of sweet pastries and coffee, so he begins to draw inspiration.





	1. Colorful Voice

" _We're looking at fair weather today with a high of 72 and a low of 53 degrees Fahrenheit, or 22 and 12 degrees Celsius._ "

"Good morning, Gabriel!"

"Morning, Akande."

"Where's Amélie?"

"Said she's going to the kitchen store first, something about the electric mixer being broken."

" _Tomorrow, we are expecting a light morning shower, so make sure to have an umbrella ready! Aside from that, it should be clear skies all week._ "

"Sombra?"

"Alarm still going off every five minutes when I left. She's probably half-awake at this point."

" _We are nearing the end of summer's heat and moving into autumn. Estimates show that by next week, the temperatures should begin to start dropping._ "

"Mind getting the chairs down from the tables? I need to go do an inventory check."

"Yeah, no problem."

" _That's it for today's weather forecast. This is Fareeha Amari, flying the friendly skies, bringing you the weather, signing off!_ " Closing out of the weather station, Gabriel set his phone on the counter and shrugged his jacket off, hanging it up in the backroom. Putting his black apron on, he tied the straps behind his back in a neat bow, adjusting it along the sides so it fit snugly. He flipped through the different stations as he put his earbuds in, going to the tables. The door opened up, Gabriel waving a good morning to Amélie as she walked in holding her new electric mixer. She nodded a good morning back, waving at Akande as she went behind the counter.

" _This is Zarya's morning fitness routine you are tuning in-_ "

" _-breath in, breath out. Open your mind-_ "

" _-always like to start the day with tea-_ "

"- _morning, everybody! Ribbit here!_ " Gabriel tucked his phone into his pocket and made sure his earbuds were secure, beginning to take the chairs down from the tables. He would have written a good morning back in the chat, but he didn't have multiple arms, much to his dismay. " _It's a gorgeous morning today, blue skies and no clouds!_ " Wiping down the tables, he made a mental note of which tables needed a refill in the napkin dispensers. " _Let's start with a relaxing, but still upbeat song to get the day started. Everybody cool with that?_ " The door opened again, Gabriel giving a wave as he got out the creamers and packets of sugar.

"Sombra, you're late."

"What's new?" Akanade handed her apron over, Sombra putting it on and tying a knot along the side to hold it in place. She stretched and yawned, grabbing a cup to get a cup of coffee going. Gabriel organized the condiment station, separating the artificial sweeteners and regular sugar.

" _Heh, glad to see you guys are up for it!_ " He smiled as he heard the first few notes of a piano, putting out the stirrers and stacking the creamer containers neatly.

\-------

Six-thirty, time to wake up.

Yawning, he groaned and arched his back, hearing his bones crack a little. Moving the blankets off his body, Lúcio stuffed his feet into his frog slippers, rubbing his eyes and yawning again. He went into his morning stretches, listening to the birds chirping outside as he bent down to touch his toes. One, two, three. He spread his legs, stretching for thirty seconds to the left, then to the right, and ending with the middle. He ignored the snoring coming from the bed across from him, moving to the bathroom to wash up. Brushing his teeth and washing his face, he tied his dreads back loosely with a green hairtie, shuffling to the kitchen.

The only light in the house was the sunlight streaming in from the window, Lúcio getting a slice of bread from the fridge and tossing it into the toaster, letting the butter sit out. He turned on the coffee machine to get a cup going, looking out the window as he waited for the two to finish; he sighed and smiled at the sky turning from pastel pink into baby blue the more the sun rose, looking down at his phone and tuning into the weather forecast as he put his earbuds in. Leaning against the counter, he spread the butter across his toast and chomped down, taking sips of coffee between bites as he listened.

" _We're looking at fair weather today with a high of 72 and a low of 53 degrees Fahrenheit, or 22 and 12 degrees Celsius._ " Lúcio glanced out the window again, taking a bite. It seemed like a pretty good day to go on an afternoon jog. He would ask Hana if she wanted to join him, but judging at how she was snoring up a storm, he guessed she wouldn't be awake for another solid three hours. Maybe he'll tell her to join him for a brunch. " _Tomorrow, we are expecting a light morning shower, so make sure to have an umbrella ready! Aside from that, it should be clear skies all week._ " Oh, that was wonderful news! Lúcio flipped through his phone's notes, making himself a reminder to go visit the park sometime during the week to get inspiration. Maybe he'll skate along the paths, or just a simple walk. He should ask Lena if he can take her jack russell terrier out for a bit, it's been awhile since he got to play with the pup. " _We are nearing the end of summer's heat and moving into autumn. Estimates show that by next week, the temperatures should begin to start dropping._ " Finally, he could start writing songs about pumpkins, scarves, and the colors of the trees instead of the beach and sun. As much as he loved summer, he was getting a little tired of singing summer-related songs; he was pretty sure his listeners were also ready to transition into fall. " _That's it for today's weather forecast. This is Fareeha Amari, flying the friendly skies, bringing you the weather, signing off!_ " Finishing off his coffee and toast, Lúcio washed his hands and wiped them dry, moving to his studio. Sitting down, he turned on the station, putting his headphones and adjusting the microphone. Pulling up the chat, the amount of people listening shot up as the clock hit seven, Lúcio smiling.

"Good morning, everybody! Ribbit here!" He greeted, the chat flooding with good mornings, some followed with smiley faces and hearts. "It's a gorgeous morning today, blue skies and no clouds!" Flipping through his notebook, he saw the song he written the previous night, setting it on top of his piano. "Let's start with a relaxing, but still upbeat song to get the day started. Everybody cool with that?" He asked, the chat getting spammed with thumbs up and smiling frogs, Lúcio laughing. "Heh, glad to see you guys are up for it!" Turning off his usual background music, he rested his fingers on the keys, taking a deep breath; he began to play, tapping his foot to the beat. " _You reset the choices on Sunday, you'd better got something your mind!_ " He softly sang, moving his fingers across the keys. Adjusting the tune of the piano, the number of listeners continued to climb. " _The fear of the noise, voice, blend it in your way!_ " Relaxing his shoulders, Lúcio let his mind guide his fingers, a melody blooming from the keys. " _You turn off the noises of the news, you turn on the voices of the muse! The fear of the noise, voice, become a part of you!_ "

"Gabriel, hurry it up, we're opening soon."

"I know, don't have to remind me." Getting all the machines ready, he ran a quick test with each of them to get them to warm up. Humming quietly to the music, he made two cups of black coffee for Amélie and Akande; he didn't know why they liked to drink it bitterly, making himself a latte. Amélie said a quick thank you as she took a sip, Akande telling him to set it on the counter for him. He never made a cup for Sombra because she always changed what she drank in the morning, whether it be a simple shot of espresso or a vanilla latte with soy milk, extra cream, caramel drizzle, and a dollop of whipped cream. He didn't know if she was either extremely picky in the morning, or if she was just trying out different combinations and never satisfied. Today, she made a concoction of coffee, steamed milk, caramel, and hot chocolate, drinking it down as she helped Amélie get a few batches of bread going.

" _Oh, let's color all the voice!_ " Lúcio glanced up to the window, smiling as he saw that the sky was now a brilliant blue, a few birds flying over. He could see the ocean from where he and Hana lived, his studio giving a particularly spectacular view of the waves gently lapping up against the sand. Any morning that was this chill was a morning he adored. " _Oh, let's color all the ways!_ " He sang, raising the rhythm to get it a bit more upbeat.

"What are you listening to?" Gabriel turned to Akande who just finished up his inventory check, logging the date into his holopad and closing it. He tucked it into his pocket, taking a sip of coffee.

"Synaesthesia auditiva station." He checked the cash register, making sure the numbers checked out from yesterday. "He's singing right now."

"I heard of that station before, it is the one with the frog logo, right?" Akande asked, wiping down the display case. Gabriel nodded and wiped the counter down, smiling as his head swayed left and right to the melody.

"Yeah, that one. The guy performs like every other day, but when he does he always starts at seven in the morning."

" _You stop before the options on Monday, you still pick up nothing for your head._ " Chat forgotten, Lúcio's fingers glided across the keys with familiarity, eyes straying away from the window to the lyric sheet. " _The tear of the noise, voice, melt it in your way!_ " Turning the page, he continued to play, his headphones only letting him hear the music. It was the component that allowed him to really get immersed in his playing. " _You take off the burden of the blame, you put on the blessing from your friends!_ " If he imagined enough, he could see himself floating in the clouds with music notes dancing all around him. He could remember times where he got so immersed in his playing, he would go past the hours he usually broadcast between; his listeners always tried to make it last as long as possible, the chat sometimes even going silent so his concentration wouldn't be broken. " _The wings of the noise, voice, become a part of you!_ "

"Is it good?"

"I like it." Gabriel shrugged. "He has a really good voice and plays a variety of instruments. Writes his own songs and sometimes takes requests, nice to tune in to start the day."

"You once stayed up till four in the morning listening to all his songs." Sombra poked her head out of the kitchen, Akande smiling a little as Gabriel gave a small huff and turned his face away, tossing the rag at Sombra to put in the sink. "I'm pretty sure 'like' is an understatement, you would so totally date that guy." She laughed.

"Unfortunately, nobody knows what he looks like. He just goes by the alias, 'Ribbit.'"

" _Oh, let's color all the voice! Oh, let's color all the ways!_ " Lúcio sang, seeing that he was nearing the end of the song. Closing his eyes, he played a bit louder and stronger, moving his body to the music. " _Oh, let's color all the voice! Oh, let's color all the ways..._ " Keeping the melody going a bit more, he brought it up and finished with a grand flourish. Exhaling, he flopped back in his seat, glancing at the chat to see what the listeners thought; it was flooded with clapping emojis, encores, all-caps cheering, and a lot of happy frogs. He giggled, sitting up. "Happy to see that you guys enjoyed that song!" More and more listeners tuned in for the morning, Lúcio moving to the guitar. "As always, if you miss any songs, they will all be uploaded to the archives on my website by tonight!"

"And… we're open." Akande flipped the sign, Amélie setting out the first batch of bread in the display case. He joined her in the kitchen as Gabriel connected the speakers to their shared music player, setting it to the morning playlist. He heard lúcio begin to play his next song, reluctantly taking his earbuds out and tucking them into his pocket as the first few customers came in. He'll listen to the songs later.


	2. Mont Blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio decides to switch cafés and try out a new one!

"Brunch? Niiiiice.” Sitting down at a booth next to the window, Lúcio ordered some waffles with fruit along with a plain coffee as Hana got the pancake supreme with bacon paired with a milkshake, extra whipped cream and cherries. They chatted a little bit as they waited on their orders, Lúcio taking his notebook out to jot down ideas and suggestions Hana gave. He put it away as their orders came, taking a sugar packet from the little basket on their table and pouring it into his coffee. “So, got anybody on your radar yet?” Hana cut up her pancakes, scooping a generous amount of whipped cream onto the piece. Lúcio shook his head, pouring some maple syrup on his waffles. “Really?”

“I've stopped searching for love, man… Too much of a hassle trying to force a relationship to work." He sighed, stealing some of the whipped cream from Hana's plate. "Who knows? Maybe today my Prince Charming comes from the heavens above or around the corner." Hana slurped some of her milkshake, humming in thought. Cars ran up and down the road as people hurried along the sidewalks, some groups of friends going into stores to shop or stopping at fast food joints to grab a quick bite to eat.

"You going to be heading to the café later?"

"I dunno, place has been kinda lacking lately. Got a new manager, and the coffee quality ain't the same as it used to be." Lúcio scooped some of the blueberries into the little squares, taking a bite. "Know any place that has that has more of a… variety of sweets to go with the coffee? Been having a bit of a sweet tooth." Hana took another bite out of her pancakes and bacon, chewing slowly as she pondered for a bit.

"Well, there is this one place called Saga Café, it's like a bakery and coffee shop combined. They have lots of desserts to go with their drinks." Hana smiled. "Their slogan is, 'Our coffee is to DIE for!'" She took a sip of her milkshake. "Though honestly, some of their menu items are actually to die for. They got some pre-paired orders one can try, like the triple-choco cake paired with a dark roast or almond-raisin biscotti with espresso. I remember they once had this special-edition chocolate tier cake: dark chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate in that order. Sold out almost immediately."

"Saga Café? Does it mean anything?"

"Well, four people run the place, two guys and two girls. I only really know Sombra, she's the waitress and super chill." Hana finished off her first pancake. "Apparently the story of how they met and started up the business is super long with lots of incidents, so it's a saga. It's also called that because it's all their names put together: Sombra, Akande, Gabriel, Amélie."

"Sombra?"

"We're friends on Battle.net, she joins me in my livestreams here and there." Hana grinned as she ate the cherry on her milkshake. "Tell her that I recommended the place to you, she will then owe me at least one lootbox." Lúcio laughed, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Will do! I'll check the place out, thanks!"  
\----------------  
"Can I get a medium iced caramel latte, to go?"

"Tall mocha latte con panna with a slice of strawberry shortcake."

"Black coffee and a croissant." Gabriel filled up the coffee cups with the desired order, setting the tall mocha latte con panna and black coffee down on napkin on a tray, the order right underneath the napkin. Taking two small platters, he opened up the display case and got a slice of strawberry shortcake, placing it one platter as a croissant went on the other. Setting them all on the tray, Sombra took it and went to the tables where the customer were sitting, cheerfully telling them to enjoy their drink.

"Amélie, we're running low on banana muffins."

"Already have one almost done." She handed a tray of berry custard parfaits to Akande who organized them along the bottom of the display case. Sombra cleaned off any finished tables, putting some dirty platters and cups into the sink. Gabriel got a to-go order ready, handing it to the customer. The door opened up as he closed the cash register, looking up to greet them.

"Welcome to Saga Café, can I-" His voice stopped as his tongue suddenly felt tied in seven different types of knots, blinking a few times to try to get his thought process back in commission. Akande listing off what was still missing from the display case and the music coming in from the speakers became background noise as he stared at the newest person coming in, feeling like time slowed for a second. "C-Can I take your order?" He managed to stutter. The male stepped up to the counter, sliding their headphones off of their ears to rest around their neck, nails perfectly done in bright green and yellow. Their big, dark brown eyes scanned the menu with a soft hum, the hum being more melodic than anything in the café. They looked at him and smiled a little, Gabriel's knees suddenly feeling weak.

"Can I get a medium cappuccino with cinnamon on top?" They asked, voice rolling off their tongue like silk. It sounded like honey to Gabriel, his hands hurriedly putting the order into the register. "It's my first time here, is there any sweet that you recommend?" They asked, a dread with yellow beads along the ends sliding off of their shoulder. Gabriel looked down to the pastries, eyes landing on the first thing he saw.

"... Mont Blanc?" It wasn't a complete lie, he was rather proud of his Mont Blanc he makes in the mornings; it took about an hour to make, so he only makes a certain amount for the entire day. Things like cookies, cupcakes, and brownies were easier to make and in higher amount, so they could bake multiple at the same time. Miniature cakes, pastries, and some certain bread rolls required more time, so they only made a set amount for each day. When closing time comes around, usually the shelf was empty aside from a cookie or two that they usually just ate it themselves. "It's puréed, sweetened chestnuts with whipped cream."

"I'll get that then!" Gabriel put their order in.

"Slice of Mont Blanc and a medium cappuccino with cinnamon, is that all?" They nodded, Gabriel grabbing a cup. "Name?"

"Lúcio." They said. Lúcio. A fitting name to such a radiant person.

"For here or to go?"

"For here." Paying, Lúcio smiled at Gabriel again. "Thank you, Gabriel!" He said cheerfully, sitting down at a small table next to the window. Gabriel stood frozen, staring down at the order as their voice echoed in his head.

_Thank you, Gabriel!_

"Did you forget how to make a cappuccino or something?" Akande tapped him on the head, though with his hands it felt more like a hard knock. Gabriel snapped out of his trance and hurried to start making it, making sure everything was measured to perfection, including the foam. He got the biggest slice available, setting it down on the tray with the order.

"Sombra, can I-" More customers came in, Gabriel sighing and shaking his head. "For Table 10." He turned back to the counter, welcoming them in.

Lúcio sat down at his table, sneaking glances over at the barista at the counter. The name tag read Gabriel; a fitting name for an angel. He blushed a little as he remembered how he short-circuited a bit when he got to the counter at how handsome Gabriel looked, with the smile and bright eyes paired with a lovely, firm yet relaxing voice asking what he wanted. Lúcio took another glance at the counter, seeing Gabriel set the cappuccino and cake onto the tray, the purple-haired waitress taking it. What was her name again? Sombra?

"Here you go!" She said, setting down the cup and slice of cake in front of him. Lúcio glanced at her name tag.

"Thank you, Sombra." He remembered Hana's request. "You're a friend of Hana, right?" Sombra blinked, smiling and nodding.

"Yep! I play games with her at night and barge into her livestreams. You a friend of hers too?" He nodded, holding his hand out.

"I'm Lúcio, nice to meet you!" They shook hands. "She actually recommended this café to me."

"Damn, I should buy her a lootbox for that." Sombra gestured to the counter. "I'm the waitress here, cashier and barista is Gabby." Lúcio saw a very tall and muscular man exit the kitchen holding a tray of banana muffins. "Big guy is Akande, he's like our boss. He mostly helps Amélie in the kitchen making the sweets and pastries." She looked down at his order, grinning. "Ooh, Mont Blanc. Gabby's the one that makes that, it's absolutely killer. I promise you're going to want to want to buy another slice."

"Sombra!"

"Coming!" She smiled at Lúcio. "Enjoy the cake, tell Hana I said hi!" Running back to the counter and cleaning off a table as she went, Lúcio turned his attention back to his order looked at the cappuccino; the cinnamon he asked for was sprinkled on top, spelling his name out. He snapped a picture for Hana, sending it in their private chat. Taking a sip, he widened his eyes as he was hit with the perfect ratio of coffee to milk, the cinnamon adding in a little extra flavor. He picked up the spoon and scooped up some of the cake, putting it in his mouth.

Shit, Sombra wasn't lying. It was _delicious_. He actually did want to get another slice.

Man, he has only been in here for about five minutes and he already completely forgotten about the other cafés around the area. He took another bite, shivering a little a how creamy and sweet the filling was, matching the chestnut purée perfectly. It paired relatively well with the cappuccino, Lúcio knowing he was going to leave a big tip. He glanced at the display case, wondering about the several other sweets and pastries inside; were they all as delicious as the Mont Blanc?

He looked at Gabriel again, who was ringing up somebody's order. Taking his notebook out, he began to write down the different pastries that one can order, looking up at the menu if there was one he didn't recognize.

Such a pretty smile…  
\------------------------------  
"Gabriel, coming?" Setting the rag across the faucet, Gabriel put his jacket on and did one general sweep through, nodding. He followed the other three out the door, Akande locking the door as they left. The street was mostly empty aside from the one or two going home after a quick run to the convenience store, a car driving down the road. Usually they chatted about the day, mostly roasting or mentioning any strange customers.

"Somebody ordered a iced, half caff tall ristretto, 4-pump, sugar free, cinnamon, dolce soy skinny latte." Gabriel grumbled. "Can I ask where the hell on our menu says that you can customize a drink that much?"

"Does that even count as a ristretto anymore?" Akande asked.

"Hell no."

"There was one that kept on giving me coffee puns whenever I pass by his table." Sombra complained. "As if I don't hear enough from Gabby, and that guy's were worse than his; that's saying something."

"You _roasting_ me, Sombra?" Gabriel grinned, Sombra groaning and pretending to fall, Akande providing his arm to fall into before she hit the pavement.

"Akande, please fire me, I beg of you."

"Sorry, can't do that. Gabriel doesn't know where the majority of our regulars sit and Amélie isn't the best conversationalist. Well, no offense to you, Amélie."

"None taken. I prefer to stay in the back anyway." She drawed her fur jacket closer around her as a breeze passed by, heels clicking along the pavement. Pushing Sombra off his arm so she would walk again, they stopped at a 24/7 convenience store so she could grab some soda. As they waited for her outside, Gabriel took his earbuds out and put them in, selecting the Synaesthesia Auditiva station while leaning against a telephone pole.

" _-you guys liked that song!_ " He sighed in relief as he heard Ribbit talking, putting his hands in his pockets. It was pretty late into the night, but Ribbit always did broadcast a bit later than other stations. " _The last song for tonight is not my usual sleeping song, though if you guys still want one I'll be more than happy to play it after this one._ " He didn't bother with opening up the chat, since he knew his comment was just going to get lost in the flood anyways.

Lúcio adjusted his mic on his headset, looking down at the notebook and the lyrics. A set of lyrics were written out, little doodles of desserts done on the margins. He has been singing in his head all day, changing words and melodies until he felt that it portrayed the same warm, speechless feeling he felt when he went into the café. "Something delightful happened to me today, and I want end today with it." The chat asked what happened, Lúcio turning on the music. "Well, take a listen!" The beginning notes began to play, Lúcio feeling his heart begin to beat a little faster with excitement. He has been dying to sing it to his listeners. " _Autumn brings the windy day, suitable for baking cake!"_  He sang, leaning back into his chair. " _Lemon tart or try the red velvet… what do you say?_ " He laughed a little as he saw the chat arguing over which one was better. " _Opera and éclair! Caramel on crème brûlée!_ " He spun around, giggling. " _How about my favorite, Mont Blanc?_ "

Gabriel hummed to himself as he listened to the station, smiling a little as Ribbit listed the pastries. All of them were on the menu in their café; red velvet was relatively popular, himself never understanding why. He blinked as he heard the last pastry, Ribbit continuing their song.

" _What a fluffy Mont Blanc in mountain shape, what a creamy Mont Blanc with sweetest taste!_ " Lúcio looked in his notebook at the picture of said cake, smiling to himself. He wouldn't mind eating the entire cake that was in the display case, if he had to be honest; if Gabriel made it, he wouldn't hesitate to pay for the entire thing. " _On the top of these, you are here and put on a smiling face!_ " He adjusted the melody, swaying a little as the gentle guitar notes faded in.

"Soda run is done." They resumed their walk, going to their apartment building. Going to the elevator, Amélie pressed the button for the seventh floor, all four of them getting out when the doors opened and to Room 7A. Amélie went to go shower first, Akande sitting down on the couch to tune into the news as Sombra put the soda in the fridge. Gabriel shut and locked the door behind him, going to the counter to get a cup of tea going.

" _Blackcurrant and chocolate, fresh cream and sponge cake!_ " Lúcio rested his hands on his headphones, standing up from his chair. " _Meringue is an indispensable friend!_ " He gazed out the window, the ocean lapping up against the beach as the stars sparkled along the horizon. He felt a smile forming, feet moving left and right to the melody. " _Spread a layer of purée, round and round the chestnut dance! Everything in season is the best!_ " He moved his body more, sliding his chair aside to have more room.

Gabriel waited for the water to heat up, smiling as he listened; more treats that were on their menu! It was a gentle but very sweet song, giving anybody flutters in their heart. He wondered how the song was to relate to Ribbit's day, getting a tea bag out of the cupboard. Sombra said that she wanted some as well, so he grabbed her big mug with a sugar skull design printed on the front.

" _What a fluffy Mont Blanc in mountain shape! What a creamy Mont Blanc with sweetest taste!_ " He could almost remember how delicious the cake was, eyes closed as he danced all over the room. His feet stepped lightly, music flowing through his veins. " _On top of these, you are here and put on a smiling face!_ " Lúcio sang, putting his hand over his chest and one extended, pretending he was singing to a big audience. He twirled around as the music continued, unable to hold back his own little laugh.

How Ribbit sounded so joyful! They sounded like they were having the time of their life, Gabriel tapping his foot along. He poured the hot water into two mugs, asking if Akande wanted any. He said no, Gabriel putting two tea bags in. He added some honey into Sombra's mug, mixing it up a little before he brought it to her. Each step had a little more pep to follow the song. How could he not?

" _Put on a smiling face!_ " Three little skips in a circle. " _Fall in lovely day!_ " Another three skips. " _The secret recipe is right in my hands!_ " Lúcio twirled again, the room layout already memorized in his head so he wouldn't bump into the table or the various instruments. The music calmed down a little, his steps slowing down as he opened his eyes a little bit. A step here, a step there. " _Mont, Mont Blanc! Pile up the love… and grace!_ "

"Thanks, Gabriel!" Sombra took a sip, giving him a thumbs up. "Perfect as always!" He nodded and left, cradling his own cup of tea. Going to the bedroom, he stepped out onto the balcony, admiring the asleep city. The sky was particularly clear tonight, stars shimmering and glittering. He took a sip, taking a deep breath of the chill night air. He swayed back and forth, smiling and relaxing his shoulders. It was always nice to chill out after a long day of working.

" _It's nothing unknown and complex, it's something pure and delicate!_ " Falling back into his chair, Lúcio exhaled, a tired smile on his face. " _It's made of love… love!_ " He hugged the notebook to his chest and leaned back, gazing dreamily up to the window. " _It's my favorite…!_ " God, he felt like he was back in his teenage years, getting crushes and feeling puppy-like love. He couldn't help but do a spin in his chair, giggling to himself as he hugged the notebook tighter. He hasn't immersed himself into one of his songs so hard in a while, full out dancing and skipping. As the music ended, he looked at the chat, blushing as it was a flood of people guessing that he was in love. "I think it's more of a crush, if I had to be honest..." He admitted, pulling his chair back in place.

 _Where did you guys meet?_  
_Is it a guy or a girl?_  
_What does she look like?_  
_Are they cute?_  
_What is his name?  
Do they have a nice ass?_

" _You guys are so nosy!_ " Gabriel took another sip and looked into the cup as Ribbit laughed and didn't divulge any further into who their crush was. The chat continued to ask, but they just started up an instrumental track to end the broadcast, bidding them all a good night. He pondered himself over who might Ribbit be singing about, blinking as he recalled an event earlier in the day.

_Slice of Mont Blanc and a medium cappuccino with cinnamon, is that all? Name?_

_Lúcio._

No, a lot of people ordered the Mont Blanc today. It would be ridiculous to assume that Lúcio was the singer; that only happened in cliché stories and cheesy romance movies. What were the chances that the famous Ribbit, singer of the Synaesthesia Auditiva station, went to his friends and his café? They were more likely to go somewhere more posh and luxurious, rather than a small café shop run by four people. Gabriel shook his head, calming the butterflies in his stomach. Nah, it wasn't possible. But he won't complain if he sees Lúcio again. He drank the rest of the tea, exhaling.

He did like the song Ribbit sang. He went inside to see if Ribbit uploaded the song to his website yet and check which album it was going to be part of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is called "Mont Blanc" by the Night Keepers again! 
> 
> I'm pretty sure each chapter is going to have a song, and a lot is going to be relating to sweets. This is going to be a very, very sugary story.


	3. How Lovely!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of that sweet ass fluff, meeting again and getting to know each other just a little more.

Lúcio shook his head and sighed as he watched Hana pant and huff, back bent with her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. He pulled her to sit down at a park bench, Hana slouching back and groaning as he took one earbud out.

"Bro... that wasn't even half of my usual morning jog..." Lúcio said, Hana grumbling and reaching up punching him in the arm though it was more akin to a bump as her hand more or less slapped it.

"I do short-bursts of energy man! I can sprint, but fuck jogging." She complained, Lúcio patting her back and handing her his water bottle. Hana chugged half of it, Lúcio needing to take it away before she ends up with a stomach cramp. He sat down next to her, waiting for her stop panting.

"At least it's getting colder, if it was summer it would be much worse." Hana gave a small victorious cheer, Lúcio stretching and getting back up. "Want to go grab some coffee?" A small thumbs-up, Hana groaning again when he started to walk.

"Nooooo..."

"The café is only about five minutes away."

"If I collapse on the pavement, leave me to bake in the sun." Lúcio rolled his eyes and held his hands out, pulling Hana up to her feet.

"Sorry, it ain't the summer, you can't get baked." Though she whined and complained a little bit, they got a nice walking pace and went down the sidewalk. As they waited at a crosswalk, Lúcio adjusted his earbud, Hana poking his arm to get his attention.

"Sombra bought me five lootboxes last night, so I'm guessing you went to Saga Café and met her?" Lúcio nodded. "And developed a bit of a crush along the way?" She teased, Lúcio blinking and turning his head away. "Your cheeks are turning a little dark there!"

"W-What makes you say that?"

"Bro, I listen to your station. You literally said last night that you developed a crush." They quickly crossed the street, Hana taking her phone.

"I thought you were busy gaming rather than listening to me."

"Bro, even if I didn't listen, your entire tag right now is absolutely flooded with people trying to guess who your crush is." Handing him her phone, Lúcio looked down at the screen and scrolled through; post after post all relating to last night. He saw audio recordings of him admitting to having said crush, threads arguing over what the song meant. They did guess that he went to a bakery with the naming of the pastries, the two biggest arguments being whether or not he was singing about what he ordered or what his crush ordered. He handed Hana her phone back, shaking his head with a little laugh.

"I ain't telling anytime soon. I'm just going to sing here and there and see what conclusions they come up with."

"Did you meet this guy at Saga Café?" They reached the café, Hana smirking as Lúcio didn't answer and instead pushed open the door quickly.

Sombra set the empty platters and cups onto her tray, cleaning up a small stain on the table. She looked up when she heard the door open, grinning and quickly putting the tray on the counter to let Amélie take to the kitchen. Wiping her hands on the apron, she ran over, Hana waving excitedly as she came in. "Heya, girl!" Sombra said.

"Yo!" Hana greeted back, the two high-fiving. Sombra squinted at her, pursing her lips and stroking her chin.

"Hana Song up before twelve on a weekend...? Who are you?" Hana rolled her eyes, pointing at Lúcio.

"He made me join him on his morning jog."

"Correction: you wanted to try it out, left twenty minutes late, and only did half." Sombra laughed as Hana pouted at Lúcio, Lúcio shrugging with a smug smile. Akande called for Sombra to help him put some of the pastries on display, Sombra holding her finger up.

"Let me get this done, we can chat after! This time is after all the rush-hour people got their coffees, so I got time to kill." She ran off behind the counter yelling that she was coming, Hana and Lúcio going up. As they looked at the menu, Gabriel came out from the kitchen holding a tray of strawberry shortcake slices; he was laughing at a joke Akande said, letting him put it in the display case, Lúcio's heart skipping a beat as he listened.

It was such a nice laugh...

"Welcome to Saga Café, what can I get you today?" Gabriel asked, hoping that his heartbeat wasn't as loud as he thought it was, since it was pounding in his ears. Was there legal limitations of how pretty a human being can be in the morning? Morning appearances are meant to be messy and tired, hairstyles messy with makeup still smudged. But Lúcio comes sauntering in with his dreads tied up like a flower loop bow with a pink hairtie, making a perfect bun. His face was absolutely glowing, Gabriel unsure whether or not it was makeup or just plain, natural flawless highlights.

"I'll get a tall caramel macchiato, extra caramel and whipped cream with a slice of plain cheesecake, please!" Hana ordered, Gabriel inputting the order in. "Name is Hana, for here."

"Medium caramel latte with a little bit of cinnamon on top with a slice of..." Lúcio glanced down at the display case, winding the earbud around his finger. "I'll take a slice of berry shortcake!" The sun's rays coming through the window made little sparkles in his dark brown eyes, almost akin to stars on a night sky. "Name is Lúcio, for here too!" Gabriel tore his eyes away to avoid staring, instead looking down at Lúcio's shirt. He raised a brow, putting the order in and showing the price.

"You listen to Synaesthesia Auditiva?" Lúcio looked down, realizing that he was wearing his own merch; he scratched the back of his head with a little laugh, nodding.

"Yeah! Do you like that station?"

"Like it? I love listening!" Lúcio widened his eyes as he felt his heart skip three beats, breath suddenly gone as his tongue got tied in seven variations of knots. "Ribbit is a damn talented singer and musician, really impressive how they can play so many instruments." Hana got her wallet out, paying for the drinks and food. "Though last night's song was a bit of a break from the usual... It's actually kind of funny that all the sweets they listed was part of our menu."

"O-Oh! Mont Blanc was the song, right?" Hana looked between Lúcio and Gabriel, seeing Lúcio's fingers begin to fidget with the edge of his shirt and the earbud wire; a small smile extended across her face as she put a few bills in the tip jar.

"Yep, can't really ignore it anyways. All their listeners are talking about it." The two went to go get a table as Gabriel went to go prepare for their drinks, Hana grinning and tapping Lúcio's hand when they sat down.

"Is that who you were singing about?" Hana whispered excitedly, Lúcio blushing and turning his head away.

"W-What are you talking about?" He mumbled, suddenly very interested in the napkin dispenser. 

"That song last night is so totally about Gabe!" Squeaking, Lúcio tried to reach over the table to cover Hana's mouth, glancing quickly over to the counter to check that Gabriel wasn't looking in their direction. Hana held her smug smile, keeping her voice down as Lúcio's cheeks continually became darker. "You never fidget unless you're nervous!"

"H-He's... He's just really pretty, that's all..." Lúcio whispered, looking down at the table and running his earbud between his fingers. "He's cute..."

"Cute? Are beards and scars cute?"

"His laugh is cute, you know I like the sound of somebody over their appearance. But he's handsome and also has a lovely voice..." Gabriel set the macchiato, cheesecake, and shortcake down on the tray, carefully placing the latte down as well. Sprinkling the cinnamon on the foam, he took the caramel syrup bottle and carefully drizzled it in the shape of Lúcio's name; he made sure that the calligraphy was perfect, the swirls and loops intricate. He added a little flair at the end, giving a satisfied hum.

"Never seen you so neat with an order before." Sombra poked her head over his shoulder, gazing at the coffee cup. "That's the neatest writing I've ever seen you do for a customer."

"Is that a problem?" Gabriel set the bottle down, Sombra grabbing it and nudging him to the side. She added a little halo above the "ú" and two little wings along the sides, looking like cherub wings.

"There we go." She grinned, patting Gabriel's back. "Now, go bring it to them." He blinked, looking down at her."

"But isn't it your-"

"I suddenly gotta go to the bathroom." She ran off and disappeared into the back, leaving Gabriel alone. He sighed and picked it up, going around the counter and to the table. Being extra mindful of the latte since he didn't want the writing to be smudged or ruined in any shape or form, he set the tray down and put the platters onto the table. Hana and Lúcio quieted down their conversation when he came over, though Lúcio was still fidgeting with his earbuds.

"Here you go, enjoy." Setting the cakes down first, Gabriel set the macchiato in front of Hana, carefully and gently setting the latte in front of Lúcio.

"Damn, that looks amazing!" Hana whistled, leaning over to look at Lúcio's. Lúcio covered the bottom half of his face with his phone as he laughed a little, cheeks becoming dark and red.

"Oh my god, that looks so beautiful! I don't even want to drink it!" Gabriel felt a surge of pride as Hana got to posing the items and snapping many pictures. As she was busy, Lúcio smiled up at Gabriel. "It really does look amazing, Gabriel."

"Sombra did the halo and the wings, I just did the name."

"Still, the way you wrote it is absolutely stunning! And even with using syrup to write it, that is even more impressive!" Taking a bite out of the berry shortcake, Gabriel's heart soared as Lúcio gave a happy, joyful hum and took another big bite, cradling his cheek. "I can literally eat an entire cake of this!"

"I'm sure Amélie would like to hear that." Sombra came bouncing back, Gabriel waving goodbye as she slid into the seat next to Hana, the three quickly delving into conversations. Though he had to take care of incoming customers, Gabriel found himself glancing over at the table time and time again, just to see the little stars in Lúcio's eyes sparkle one more time or his bright smile, laughing at a joke Sombra made.

Lúcio couldn't help but sneak little glances over to the counter, his heart beating a little faster each time he saw Gabriel smile or hear him talking. Just hearing the barista recite an order was beautiful enough; he wondered how Gabriel wasn't a singer yet, with a voice like that he would've expected a recording label to have already picked him up.   
\-------------  
"HE LISTENS TO MY STATION, HANA!" Lúcio screamed, burying his face into his frog pillow as Hana patted his shoulder. "H-He likes it! He LOVES listening to it! He said I was a good singer! HANA!"

"Bro, you are a good singer. Your email the last time I checked still have chunks of recording labels asking for you to sign up with them." She said, Lúcio groaning and rolling over onto his stomach, the pillow still smushed against his face.

"I thought they would get the hint after the fact I haven't replied to them in months..." His muffled voice came through, raising his head just enough to rest his chin on the frog's head. "Is it the same few labels too?"

"Yeah. You should really put that you're not looking for business inquiries or recording labels next to your email." Hana suggested, Lúcio rolling onto his back and pulling the pillow down to his chest with a huff.

"I'm more than happy to collab with another station and singer, that counts as business! But I don't want to sign up with some company." He grumbled, sighing and giving it a squeeze. "My email is for collabs and fans to send their creations or requests... The last time I tried signing up with a company, first assignment was to show my face to get a boost in sales."

"Wow, that's actually pretty shitty."

"Tell me about it. I'm happy with my little station and listeners." Stretching and staring up at the ceiling, Lúcio put the pillow back on his face, hearing Hana shuffling around the room. As he recalled back to his station, he remembered the café, legs kicking a little bit as he felt himself smile dreamily.

_Like it? I love listening! Ribbit is a damn talented singer and musician, really impressive how they can play so many instruments._

"He loves my station... He thinks I'm talented...!" Lúcio quietly reminded himself, happily squeezing the pillow and rolling over again, Hana poking at his shoulder. Peeking out over the frog's eyes, he saw her hold up two controllers, the TV on.

"Wanna help me get 100% on this save file?"

"Can I have the beanbag this time?"

"Yeah, it's all yours."  
\-------------  
"Yo, question: if that Ribbit guy is so well known, shouldn't have somebody figured out who they were based on their voice?" Gabriel dried off the platters, setting them on a rack as Sombra washed out the last cup, setting it upside-down on a paper towel.

"Ribbit uses a voice changer when they're talking to their fans, so it comes out more computerized. Their singing, well, you can't tell when they have a large vocal range. Anything could be their regular voice." Gabriel put the rag up as Akande put the last chair onto the table, Sombra wiping her hands. Amélie totalled up the day's revenue with the tip jar, her and Akande briefly chatting. "There was this one music station that had a singer that everybody thought was male, but then was found out to be all computer-generated and there was no actual singer. Huge revelation, though I'm a bit curious as to why nobody found it weird it only sang songs and didn't interact with the audience."

"Maybe Ribbit is a super advanced AI, and you're crushing on a bunch of ones and zeroes." Sombra snickered, Gabriel rolling his eyes as he put his jacket on. Akande locked the shop up for the night, the four strolling down the sidewalk; him and Amélie continued to quietly discuss over the possibilities of introducing another menu item, Akande taking out his holopad and scrolling through a few screens. He frowned, looking over his shoulder to Gabriel.

"Gabe, do you mind going to the market on Friday to pick up some strawberries?" Gabriel took an earbud out, listening closer. "The shipment got delayed by three days. Fresh strawberries, as usual. Although tomorrow would be nice, you don't need to rush it. I'll handle the cash register while you're gone."

"I'll get it done tomorrow, there's the local farm having their last strawberry-picking event. I'll go get it there."

"Even better! A few boxes should be enough." Reaching their apartment, they all fell into their own activities as the night progressed. Gabriel tuned into the music stations, frowning a little when he didn't hear Ribbit's voice. One of their older tracks was playing, instrumental. They must be taking a break day, the chat mostly idle with a few people here and there commenting what they felt about the current song. As he stood on the balcony and gazed out into the city, he could see the dark blue ocean in the distance, a ship a speck in his vision. It shimmered in the moonlight faintly, subtle yet beautiful in its own way. He looked up to the stars dotting the night sky, feeling himself begin to feel light again.

_Medium caramel latte with a little bit of cinnamon on top with a slice of... I'll take a slice of berry shortcake! Name is Lúcio, for here too!_

Oh, how pretty those eyes were... Gabriel took a deep breath, a soft smile on his face. Such a pretty face, matched with a lovely voice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, this is a chapter just to get ready for the next one. Apologies it took a bit long for such a short part! (though the majority of this story is going to be short and sweet...)


	4. Butterfly Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got some butterflies, accompany in rain, and some nighttime ocean singing.

"Hey, D? I think we ran out of food again." Lúcio looked up and down in the refrigerator, pulling open the compartments and drawers. He frowned as he saw that they were out of eggs, butter, meat, and vegetables. The freezer was pretty much barren besides a half-finished tub of chocolate ice cream and a bag of frozen peas that he wasn't sure of how long it's been in there. Opening up their rice storage dispenser, he sighed as he saw that there was maybe three, four meals left. With both of them eating it every day, he knew it wouldn't last for even two days. "D, we need to go grocery shopping."

"I just went!" Hana yelled from her room. "The chips are in the pantry!"

"As much as I love junk food, my stomach is begging for some proper nutrition and my tongue is about to turn into the color of the next soda I drink." Lúcio shut the top of the rice storage, getting his wallet and keys. "I'm heading out, do you want to come along?"

"Don't go grocery shopping without me! I'll come with you later!" Lúcio sighed and rolled his eyes, but still smiled. Grocery shopping just wasn't the same without Hana and him arguing over how many vegetables are they really going to need or excitedly planning a new dinner together and wondering if they were going to set off the fire alarm in the apartment.

"Alright, do you want anything for the time being?" He heard Hana's chair being knocked out, Hana's head poking out of her room with her headset half hanging off of her neck.

"Can you pick up some strawberries? I've been dying for some lately, but the ones in the store have been disgusting!"

"Maybe it's because you keep on picking the containers that are overly ripe..." She pouted, Lúcio checking his phone to see that the local farm was still having their strawberry picking event, along with starting their peach and blueberry picking season. "I'll get some fruit from the farm for now, and then swing back so we can go grocery shopping?"

"That sounds fine, thanks bro!" Giving a thumbs up, Lúcio put on his shoes and put his hair up, using a flower hair tie to secure his dreads. Taking the bus, he got off nearby and walked over. It was relatively early, the sun still behind the clouds, weather cool. Only a few people milled about, Lúcio enjoying the morning air. He picked up a little plastic container and went to the strawberry fields, kneeling down to start picking. Since it was the end of the season, the majority were a little overly ripe, Lúcio getting any that seemed still good. He wondered if Hana would be up to making some strawberry ice cream or perhaps a smoothie. It would be a lot healthier than whatever she was drinking while livestreaming anyways. He wondered on occasion how she could function while missing most likely 50% of necessary nutrition, but then again if her digestive system managed to mutate and transform junk food into nutrients, he wouldn't be surprised as well.

After walking up and down the fields, his container almost full, Lúcio decided to get one more plant before going home. He spotted a strawberry plant with perfectly-ripe ones, perking up. Hana would love those! Or he could take them for himself as a little reward. Going over, he knelt down, reaching for one.

Another hand bumped into his, reaching for the same strawberry. He looked up, eyes widening as his fingers brushed against the other, a feather-light touch that made his heart jump.

"Oh, did you want this?" Gabriel asked, retracting his hand.

"N-No! You can have it!" Lúcio stammered, retracting his hand as well. "I-I was just going to see if it was soft, that's all!" Gabriel raised a brow, Lúcio laughing and gesturing for Gabriel to take it. "Go ahead!"

"Are you sure!"

"Yeah, yeah! Absolutely!" He moved back, letting Gabriel pick them. Gabriel looked at the ten he picked, picking up five of the more perfect ones and setting it in Lúcio's container. Lúcio blinked, Gabriel smiling.

"There, five for me, five for you." Lúcio reached in to give them back, Gabriel shutting his container's lid. "No refunds, sorry. What are you here for?" He began to walk, Lúcio following him as he shut his lid.

"I need to go grocery shopping, but Hana insisted that we go together, buuut she's currently busy. She wanted some strawberries for the time being, so here I am. You?"

"Café, getting some strawberries for today's pastries. Around the last week for strawberry pastries, since they're going out of season." They headed over to the main building together, ringing up their pickings. Gabriel saw that they were beginning the peach and blueberry picking, glancing back at Lúcio who was pocketing his change. "You sticking around for the other events?" He asked.

"Fridge is pretty much barren, so might as well continue while we're here!" Lúcio smiled, Gabriel smiling back and getting a basket for the fruit. Together, they went over to the peach trees and blueberry bushes, Gabriel noticing the number of butterflies fluttering about. It wasn't surprising, as with the mix of overly ripe, fresh, or crushed fruits lying about, it was a butterfly's heaven. He spotted a few resting on the peaches, enjoying a snack.

Lúcio filled up his container for blueberries relatively quickly, considering to make some yogurt. He went to the peach trees and began to pick, spotting one on the higher up branches that looked ripe. Standing on his tippy toes, he tried to reach for it, fingers just managing to brush against the fuzzy skin. Goddamn it, why was he so short?! Even Hana was taller than him, even with his favorite skates on!

"Trouble?" He glanced over to see Gabriel get the peach with ease, a little smirk on his face as he put it into Lúcio's basket. Lúcio pouted, grabbing one of the lower hanging ones.

"Don't remind me of my height." Gabriel shrugged and continued to help Lúcio anyways, Lúcio not objecting since the better ones were higher up. As they got the amount they wanted, Gabriel turned to ask Lúcio if he wanted to go back to the main building, stopping. Lúcio looked at him, blinking. "What is it?"

"Don't move." He froze, eyes wide.

"What is it?"

"There's a butterfly on your hair tie." A few fluttered about Lúcio, one landing right on his flower hair tie. It balanced on the petals, Lúcio slowly and carefully taking his phone out. He handed it to Gabriel, the camera pulled up.

"Take a picture." Posing a little, Gabriel backed away to get a better shot, raising the camera.

The sun emerged out of the clouds, the rays peeking through the branches and casting soft beams upon Lúcio. The light reflected off his skin, making it positively  _glow_. His eyes seemed to sparkle like deep amber crystals, Gabriel feeling his breath immediately being knocked out of his chest.

He angled it all  _perfectly_. A few more butterflies became attracted to Lúcio's hair tie, Gabriel taking a close up and a full-body. Lúcio changed his positions here and there a little, keeping his head still to make sure he didn't scare it off. Gabriel had to take out the camera he carried whenever he went out, snapping a few more pictures. Handing the phone back, Lúcio let it flutter away, looking at the photos. He gasped, swiping through.

"Holy shit, these are amazing! You took these with my phone?" Gabriel nodded, scratching the back of his head with a small laugh. Lúcio flipped through, glancing around in awe that Gabriel managed to photograph the environment in such a wonderland-esque appearance. "Are you a photographer?"

"It's really more of a side hobby. I run a little… blog with Amélie for my clothes, and I'm usually the photographer. She's always big on fashion, so whenever I go out, I carry this camera." He held it out, the device fairly portable. "I sometimes photograph our group or the environment for ideas for our next photo shoot." Lúcio's eyes were positively excited, bouncing a little on his heels.

"What's the blog?" Gabriel gave the URL, Lúcio bookmarking it and scrolling through.

"Damn, these look amazing! All of these, you?" A nod, Lúcio smiling big at Gabriel. "This is like, professional quality! Even the clothes, you can probably start your own clothing line!"

"Ah, it takes a while to make them… Though I have been thinking about making a few little accessories to sell at the café." Gabriel went through his camera, Lúcio leaning over his arm to see the pictures inside. He widened his eyes at how some of the angles had the sun behind him, creating a halo-like effect around his body. "Do you mind if I edit these a little? I'll send you the finished copy."

"Oh my god, please do! Here, here's my number!" Exchanging numbers, Gabriel blinked as his phone buzzed, taking the call and excusing himself for a second. Lúcio waited patiently, Gabriel hanging up and tucking his camera and phone back into his bag.

"I got to run, work calls. See you later at the café?" He offered, Lúcio giggling.

"Of course! See you later, Gabriel! I'm so excited about that photograph!" Waving goodbye, Gabriel ran off to get his fruit rung up, Lúcio watching him go. He felt a little wistful, a soft sigh leaving his mouth as he turned back to the peach tree, picking one off the lower branches.

He couldn't help but glance down at his phone again, gazing at the butterfly on his hair tie.  
\----------------  
"D, I'm back!" Lúcio called out, putting the fruit in the fridge. He set aside a portion of the strawberries for ice cream, washing the others to bring up to Hana. Setting them into a bowl, he went over to her room, knocking first. He heard her chatting with fans inside, listening to see what game she was playing; it seemed to be a platformer, judging by her snarky comments and music. He opened up the door, Hana seeing him in her webcam and pausing the game.

"Hey, Lú! Welcome back!" As the chat spotted him, the chat filled up with exclamation points and waves, Lúcio smiling and leaning down into the webcam's view as he went to Hana's desk to give a little wave.

"Heya, guys!" Hana popped one of the strawberries into her mouth, unpausing the game to get back in.

"Oh yeah, you joining us for Friday's livestream?"

"A little busy that night." The chat flooded with sad faces and emoticons, Lúcio chuckling. "Sorry guys, but I'll be here for Rhythm Night!" Hana groaned, leaning back in her chair as she completed the level.

"You're always present for Rhythm Night!"

"Because it's the only game I can beat your ass in!"

"Just you wait! I'm gonna beat you in front of all my fans!"

"You can't even play a recorder to save your life." Hana glared at Lúcio, Lúcio giving her a shit-eating grin as he took one of her strawberries. "I'm gonna go work a little; when you done here just give me a shout." Patting her shoulder, he left the room and let her get back to the stream, waving goodbye to the chat.

Going to his room, he untied his dreads, groaning and stretching. His room was essentially his studio, 95% of the space dedicated to the radio station while his bed was tucked in the corner as the other 5%. He sat down at his desk, opening up his notebook and turning on the morning's weather forecast. He rewound it back, picking up his green pen.

" _Fareeha Amari, reporting in! Today is relatively cool, with a high of 53 and a low of 47 degrees Fahrenheit, or 11 and 8 degrees Celsius! Temperatures will begin to drop near the afternoon and evening as we finally enter autumn_." He took a look at his green scribbles from previous pages, writing down the ideas that seemed coherent enough. " _Later, there will be-_ "

"FUCK!" Lúcio raised a brow, lowering the volume on his phone and getting up, poking his head out of the doorway. He heard Hana swearing profusely in Korean, seeing her come around the corner hopping.

"You okay?" He asked, Hana grumbling and rubbing her toe.

"Stubbed my toe while getting a drink… I'm gonna be done in like, ten minutes. Just need to get one more level done and wrap the stream up." Lúcio gave a thumbs-up, Hana returning to her room as he went back to recording down his ideas. Fareeha was talking about the week's weather, becoming background noise as he glanced at the picture on his phone, zooming in on the butterfly wings.  
\---------------------  
" _Temperatures will begin to drop near the afternoon and evening as we finally enter autumn_." A slow day, Gabriel leaning against the counter slowly winding the earbud wire around his finger. He glanced out the window, the sky tinted a soft pink as the sun got ready to begin setting. " _Later, there will be a rainstorm around 7 PM, so plan accordingly! Now, for the following days..._ "

"Hey Amé, do you want to head home early?" She leaned out of the kitchen. "There's going to be a rainstorm around seven and I know you don't like walking in the rain." Amélie glanced at Akande, Akande checking the clock.

"By that time, we're practically done here and switched over to the teas. Judging by today, I think we can suffice with just two here."

"I don't mind staying." Gabriel volunteered.

"Alright, so Gabriel and Sombra are staying." Sombra blinked, looking up from the display case.

"What? Why me?!"

"Because you've been late every single day this past week." Akande said cooly, Sombra pouting.

"But Akande…!" She whined, Akande already going back into the kitchen to grab the next batch of brownies. The door opened up with a little ring, Gabriel taking his earbuds out to greet the customer.

"Good evening!" Lúcio waved, tucking one of his stray dreads behind his ear. Gabriel felt his heart skip a beat, his tongue momentarily deciding to become paralyzed as his brain forgot the greeting. Akande smiled at Lúcio, nudging Gabriel.

"Welcome to Saga Café, can we take your order?" Lúcio looked up at the board, humming in thought.

"Ah… what drink and pastry would you recommend?" Akande nudged Gabriel again, Gabriel blinking and recollecting all of his senses back. He frantically dug up the specials for today, smiling.

"There's ristretto and 'Sweet N' Smooth' chocolate tart, cappuccino with lava cake and your choice of berry, and a popular combination, latte with our macarons, particularly strawberry and raspberry flavor!" Lúcio listened attentively, Gabriel remembering of one more combination. "We are also running a limited time Brazil Bourbon Santos coffee, which pairs well with our 'Chocolate Heaven' cake!" Lúcio widened his eyes, a little giggle leaving his lips.

It sounded ethereal, a graceful melody that contained drops of playfulness.

"What's so funny?' Gabriel asked, tilting his head.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm Brazilian and my last name is Dos Santos!" Lúcio said through his giggles, Gabriel feeling a butterfly-like sensation fluttering about in his stomach as he saw Lúcio's eyes glint with excitement.

"Then I'm going to guess that you're going to order that?"

"I'm definitely interested! I'll take that!" Sombra watched as the two chatted a little over what else Lúcio might be interested in, smiling as Gabriel began to list off his own personal combinations and ones that he thought Lúcio might like. Akande watched Gabriel with a raised brow, wiping his hands.

"He doesn't usually get this immersed with a customer." He quietly murmured to Sombra, Sombra smiling and getting a mug ready.

"You can go home with Amé, I want to stay." Akande looked at her with surprise but didn't question.

They settled on a slice of 'Chocolate Heaven' cake, a cup of Brazil Bourbon Santos, and two brownies. Lúcio paid and sat down at one of the booths, taking his notebook out. Gabriel carefully brewed the coffee, Sombra never seeing him be so precise with the temperatures and time. She pretended not to see Gabriel take one of the just-out-of-the-oven brownies, plating it neatly with a slightly bigger than usual slice of cake. He handed the tray for her to bring over, Sombra grinning and pushing the tray towards him.

"How about you deliver this? I can handle the cashier job."

"Huh?" Gabriel blinked, Sombra opening up the counter door for him.

"It's a slow day, why don't you chat with Lúcio about coffee a little more?" She suggested, patting his arm. "I'll handle the counter, don't worry." Gabriel stared at her, but stepped out and went over to Lúcio's table. He saw that Lúcio was writing something down in his notebook, the top of the green pen resting on his lips as he mulled over whatever was written inside. The tip bounced gently against them, slightly parted and pursed.

They looked incredibly soft, colored a shade slightly darker with a hint of pink along the lower lip.

"Lúcio?" He managed to call out, Lúcio looking up. He quickly flipped to another page, which was another mess of scribbles and notes. Gabriel set down his coffee and sweets, tucking the tray under his arm. "Brazil Bourbon Santos, Chocolate Heaven cake, and two brownies?" Lúcio nodded, Gabriel scratching the back of his neck. "Um… do you mind if we talk a little bit more?" He quietly asked, Lúcio widening his eyes and shaking his head.

"No, not at all! This isn't going to impact your work though, is it?" Gabriel glanced at the counter, seeing Sombra chatting with Akande. A short little chat couldn't hurt, could it?

"Nah, Sombra's got me covered." He sat down.

Sombra grinned as she watched the two begin to chat, Lúcio giggling on occasion while Gabriel would cover up a smile or two. The clock ticked through, Sombra easily handling any customers that came in and out. Akande and Amélie got ready to leave, Amélie buttoning up her coat as Akande took his apron off.

"Should I call Gabriel back?" Akande asked, Sombra shaking her head.

"Nah, I'm good soloing this." Gabriel waved goodbye when he saw the two leaving, turning back to Lúcio. The brownies have been eaten, half of the cake remaining. Lúcio took another bite out of the slice, swallowing.

"By the way, what's the cake made out of?" He asked, the fork resting on those plush lips again.

"A mixture of white, milk, and dark chocolate, along with a coating of cocoa powder and ganache icing." Gabriel listed off, looking at Lúcio's notebook. He could see that words were thrown here and there, the green pen resting on top of drawings of… their desserts? "Hey, are those our menu items?" Lúcio blinked, glancing over and setting the fork down.

"Yeah!" He made sure the lyrics weren't on the same page, handing it out for Gabriel to see. "I really liked how some of them looked, so I doodled them down! Do you like it?" Gabriel looked through the page, admiring how detailed some of the pastries were. The names were written down, some underlined such as the lemon tart, caramel crème brûlée, and Mont Blanc.

"These are pretty nice! Do you do other drawings?" Lúcio took the book back and flipped through a few more pages, Gabriel catching glimpses of more messy notes, a few neatly written sections, and one filled with photographs. He gave back a sketch of the view outside his studio.

"My roommate and I live relatively close to the ocean." Gabriel saw that it was done from the perspective of the window, not wanting to even touch the paper for fear of smudging the lines. He saw a little frog figurine sitting on a lilypad and a pink vase with what looked like hibiscus flowers on the windowsill, a hanging plant near the top with vines swirling down. In the distance, he saw a rocky beach, the waves lapping up against an abandoned dock. There was some sand near the edge, but the majority were jagged rocks and boulders. It looked like its own little grotto. "Not a lot of people go down there since it's… well, not your typical beach." Lúcio chuckled.

"It still looks quite beautiful!" He blushed, taking a sip of the coffee as Gabriel admired the drawing more.

There was something about those dark brown eyes and soft smile outlined by the beard that made his heart beat a little faster. Even with the scars, Lúcio felt that Gabriel was like a big teddy bear. And the tuft of curls on his head…

"Gaaabe!” Gabriel looked up to see a rather big friend group come in, chatting.

“Gah, gotta go. People grabbing last minute drinks.” He got up, handing the book back. “If you need a refill or want something else, just ask!” Lúcio smiled, nodding.

“WIll do!” Taking his headphones out, he turned back to his notebook and hit shuffle on his playlist. Lúcio got busy in writing up his next song as Gabriel got the group sorted out, the general chatter of people coming and going fading into his headphones. As the first drop of rain fell, he didn't notice, even as the café became quiet besides the song playing over the speakers. Gabriel cleaned up the tables as Sombra got done cleaning the dishes, going over to Lúcio when everything was done. He felt a little bad to break him out of his focus, seeing the green pen gliding over the pages. The empty mug and plate sat to the side, Gabriel taking it.

"Lúcio? We're closing now, do you have a ride home?" Lúcio blinked, looking up to see that the sun had long set, the street lamps illuminating the road as the rain crashed down. He felt that it was cute, Lúcio realizing that he was the only one left and shoving everything back into his bag.

"S-Sorry for staying so late! I lost track of time!" He hastily apologized, Gabriel smiling and shaking his head.

"No, no it's okay." Lúcio zipped and buckled his bag up, glancing out the window to look at the downpour of rain. He bit his lip, glancing down at his phone. There was no way he could make it home without being completely soaked, along with the chance of ruining everything in his bag. Not to mention, his jacket was more suited towards a cool temperature, Lúcio seeing that it was quite cold now; he would most likely get sick too. Checking the bus stops, none lead to the apartments. He slung his bag over his shoulder, trying to figure out a way to get home.

Gabriel set the platter on the counter, seeing Lúcio biting his lip and looking out the window, fingers tapping on his phone case repeatedly. He went back.

"Do you have a ride home?" Gabriel repeated, Lúcio sheepishly shaking his head.

"I'll run home, it's fine."

"You're going to have all of your things ruined," Gabriel said, Lúcio putting a hand over his bag. He glanced at the back. "Wait here for a second." Going to the break room, Sombra was lounging on the couch. Gabriel got his trench coat and found the umbrella Akande brought in the morning, Sombra leaning her head back.

"Where you going?"

"I'm walking Lúcio home. You gonna be fine here for a bit?" Sombra threw a thumbs up, Gabriel coming out. Lúcio was waiting by the door, watching the rainstorm. Gabriel held his jacket out to him. "C'mon, put this on and let's go."

"E-Eh?!" Lúcio took a double-take, Gabriel tilting his head. "Don't you need to-"

"I'm wearing a long-sleeved shirt and have a scarf, not to mention I'm pretty good with the cold. I'll walk you home, is that okay?" Lúcio stared at him, trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"Don't you need to go home too?"

"I live about a ten-minute walk away from here."

"What about Sombra?" Gabriel turned to the breakroom.

"Yo, Sombra! I'm heading out, gonna come back in a bit!"

"Take your time! The wifi here is so much better than the one at home since Akande ain't there to hog it!" He turned back to smile at Lúcio, Lúcio taking the jacket reluctantly and putting it on. It was like three sizes too big, Gabriel needing to hold back a laugh as Lúcio needed to roll up the sleeves a little. Leaving the café, he opened up the umbrella, shielding them both from the rain.

Lúcio felt himself snuggle into the coat, realizing just how cold it really was. Gabriel didn't seem bothered at all, even whistling a tune as they walked. He pressed it up against his face, breaths coming out in little puffs of white. The coat smelled like chocolate, sugar, coffee beans, and another scent he couldn't discern. It was so comfortable…

"Jeez, weather ain't kidding when they said it was a rainstorm. This is pretty hard." Gabriel commented. "Did you not listen to the forecast today?"

"My roommate cursed up a storm because she stubbed her toe when that part came on." Lúcio admitted, Gabriel snorting. His boots made little splashes in the puddles, Lúcio turning the corner. Gabriel followed, lowering the umbrella once they got under the overhang at Lúcio's apartment.

When he took the jacket off, the same feeling of wistfulness from the farm came back, Gabriel putting it on. Lúcio watched as he buttoned it up, whistling the tune again.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked, Gabriel nodding as he picked up his umbrella again.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be fine." Gabriel reassured, Lúcio reaching into his bag.

"Thank you, seriously. Do you want a tip or-" He laughed, shaking his head.

"A tip for just helping you home? No, no. Tip me at the café instead, so I can prove to Akande I deserve a raise for dealing with bullshit customers." Lúcio chuckled, Gabriel raising his umbrella and stepping out of the overhang. He gave Lúcio a warm smile. "See you tomorrow?" Lúcio blushed, nodding.

"I'll come by the café, definitely. Walk safe, Gabriel!" Waving goodbye, Lúcio watched as Gabriel walked away, scarf fluttering a little in the wind. He went into the apartment and called the elevator, holding his bag to the side. Leaning against the wall, he reached up and touched his jacket, remembering how warm Gabriel's was.  
\--------------  
The waves lapped up against the rocks gently, Lúcio listening to the rough sand crinkle underneath his shoes. A few seagulls called from above, the moon glimmering across the ocean, the moonlight stretching into the far horizon. He gazed at the waves rolling along, the stars dancing on top; it was as if another universe floated right underneath the surface of the water, shimmers ebbing up and down promising of a new wonderland. He took a deep breath of the salty air, making his way across the rocks.

A clear night sky, the moon looking like it was posted in the sky. Walking down to the dock, the ocean has worn the wood down for a while, but still held strong. He sat down along the side's edge, dangling his legs over so only the tip of his shoes touched the ocean's surface. Adjusting the microphone on his headphones, he turned on the station as 11:00 PM hit.

"Good evening, everybody." He greeted, seeing the number of listeners spike a little. The chat was surprised, Lúcio getting comfortable. "Bit of a late tune in, sorry." Watching the chat, he saw some people asking if he was outside, stating how his mic seemed to be a little muffled. "Yeah, I'm outside right now. Any guesses as to where I might be?" Turning up the sensitivity of his mic and staying silent, he watched as the chat went relatively quiet as they listened. A few guesses poured in, Lúcio smiling as he saw a few asking him if he was actually playing some stock ocean music. "No, no, I'm actually by the ocean right now. The view is absolutely stunning, I'll make sure to upload a picture to my website." He took a few quick photographs, saving them down. "Anyways, I'm sure you guys are wondering why I'm broadcasting so late."

_Surprise song?_

_Did u see ur crush again?_

_Can't sleep?_

" _Just one song for tonight, since I just finished this song. So those who caught this broadcast, lucky!_ ” Gabriel pulled the needle through the fabric, carefully stitching the body of the spider. The black thread slid in and out, the legs taking shape. " _And yes, it's about my crush… I saw them today._ " Ribbit quietly said, softly sighing. " _I've been mulling over this song for a while. It's quite a bit different from my other ones..._ " He picked up the red thread, picking up a needle from his pincushion.

"You gonna go to bed anytime soon?" Sombra called from the bed, Gabriel seeing her shutting her phone off and placing it down on the nightstand to charge.

"I'm going to finish Amélie's skirt first, then go to bed."

"Aight, night bro."

"Set your alarm a little earlier than usual." He reminded, Sombra groaning and setting her alarm. He heard her flop down and steal at least 70% of the blankets, shrugging and going back to the skirt. The song on the radio began to play, a bubbly melody starting it off.

" _If I was a raindrop, would you be my thunderstorm?_ " Gabriel raised a brow, the needle slowing down. " _It's cold, so surround me with rain clouds to keep me warm..._ " His eyes strayed over to his coat, hanging on the doorknob ready to go for tomorrow. It was about a week after he walked Lúcio home in the rain, the umbrella leaning against the wall.

 _"I feel like I'm falling, so darling, don't let me go!_ " Lúcio rocked back and forth on the dock, swinging his legs along the surface. Little splashes dropped along the starry water, the moon continuing to glimmer across the infinite stretch. Lúcio wondered how far it went. " _The thought is appalling, but should I slip away into the stormy sea?_   _Will you remember me?_ " He sang, the wind blowing his dreads along. The little electronic keyboard on his phone allowed him to play into the next verse, bobbing his head to the melody.

" _Asleep in the warm cocoons, we dream of lovely things!_ " Gabriel set the spool of thread into his little basket, holding out the skirt to see what else he could do. He picked up the white thread, spreading the fabric out to see how the spider web came out. " _We're both gonna wake up soon, so we hope that tomorrow brings us our butterfly wings!_ " As he extended the webs, he recalled back to his time with Lúcio at the farm. The photograph was almost done, just requiring a few more edits. Gabriel remembered how beautiful the butterflies were, wings vibrant and colorful. And Lúcio… That day seemed like a scene straight out of a cheesy romance novel or movie.

" _If I was a grain of sand, would you be Miami Beach?_ " Lúcio glanced over at the sand edge, the ocean sifting it up and down with each wave. Roll in, roll out. He pulled his knee up and rested his head on it, gazing back to the moon. " _So dusty with starlight! Close your eyes and cuddle close to me!_ " A little blush bloomed on his cheeks, Lúcio reaching up to touch his jacket again. " _I'll try not to wake you, or make a sound while you're dozing off!_ " He hoped that Gabriel wasn't listening while he was trying to sleep, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of Gabriel actually catching this broadcast. There was a rush at the thought of him listening to him pour his feelings out, yet not knowing. " _But in the night should the high tides sweep me away from you… Tell me again my dear, will you be waiting here?_ " Lúcio asked, looking over his shoulder to gaze at the city.

He wondered where Gabriel was, if he was sleeping and missing the song, or was listening. Perhaps he was awake, but not tuned in at all?

Gabriel finished the last web, snipping the excess thread. Checking that the design wouldn't tear or rip, he folded it up for Amélie to wear in the morning. The melody continued to play, giving him a little pep in his step. It was certainly a change of pace from his usual music, Gabriel adjusting his earbuds. Then again, it sounded pretty nice, especially accompanied with Ribbit's voice. He set the skirt in Amélie and Akande's room, seeing Akande just finishing up the new autumn menu as Amélie slept away, sleeping mask on.

"You're still up, Gabriel?" Akande quietly asked, Gabriel winding the earbud wire around his finger.

"Just delivering this, heading to bed now. Night."

"Goodnight."

" _Whenever we leave the ground and take to the sky…_ " Lúcio lied down, the stars reflecting back in his eyes. " _I'll smile as I'm gazing down, 'cause I've always wondered why we won't need feathers to fly..._ " Staring up, they twinkled and shimmered, the ocean gently lapping against the dock. As the melody faded away, he sighed dreamily, closing his eyes. He wished his listeners a quiet goodnight and ended the broadcast, relaxing to the gentle sound of the waves before going back home.

Gabriel heard Ribbit's little sigh as the livestream ended, recalling the lyrics of the song they sang. The number of listeners trickled down, Gabriel switching to a substation of Synesthesia Auditiva; he listened to their album  _Midnight Nature_ as he washed up. He lied down and managed to get some amount of blanket back from Sombra, closing his eyes to listen to the chill melodies.

He wondered if Lúcio listened to the song, making a mental note to mention it to him the next time he sees him at the café. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used is Owl City - "Butterfly Wings"  
> Damn, way too long since updated. Also, Brazil Bourbon Santos coffee is an actual thing, described as a "smooth and sweet drink, with a caramel undertone". So... basically Lúcio lmao. Paired well with chocolate desserts!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be super fluffy, yo. Been listening to the Night Keepers, most notably having their songs in VOEZ; love that game, by the way. This is hopefully going to be just a few chapters, sweet and cute. Going to be probably shorter than the chapters on my other fic. 
> 
> Song is "Colorful Voice" by the Night Keepers!


End file.
